When a vehicle is involved in an impact, the energy of the impact tends to deform and displace vehicle body components. In the event of vehicle colliding with a barrier in a frontal impact, front bumper may be deformed by the barrier and absorb energy of the impact. Additionally, the hood of the vehicle may be deformed as the hood of the vehicle impacts the barrier. The hood may also be translated rearward toward the windshield of the vehicle. However, a large rearward and/or upward translation of the hood relative to its original position may be undesirable.
Accordingly, vehicle structures for managing the position of the hood as the hood is deformed and translated from an impact may be desired.